Warriors of the Mushroom World
by SuperMastour
Summary: When the Union captain Wilson Carter and his men enter a time pipe to the Mushroom Kingdom, they have to team up with the Mario Heroes and their enemies, the Confederates, to stop Bowser from ruling the world. Will they succeed? Or will the old Koop have his way? First Fan fic, please R&R! First of my Mushroom World Peril Series.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors of the Mushroom World 

Chapter 1

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does. I only own the plot an my OC's.

_This is not set in the MK, that will be soon, have patience._

It was a hot dry Nevada Territory morning in the summer of 1864, and the day couldn't seem to get worse for Captain Wilson Carter. After a little skirmish in the New Mexico Territory, his company of 95 men suffered a loss of 44 men. " I swear Thomas," the distraught captain told his fellow corporal, " the world seems to hate me everyday." The optimistic corporal replied, "Hey, Captain, it wasn't your fault, if we hadn't run into those Indians, those rebels wouldn't have found us." "I guess you're right," the captain said trying to make a smile.

As they reached their camp, each soldier started taking down the tents of their fallen comrades. This sight depressed the captain very much, he hated to see his men die. He kept muttering to himself as he reached his own tent, where he met his best friend and fellow comrade Lt. Kingsman. " Why hello Captain, I made coffee," the Corporal said. The Captain just made a weak smile. "Look, Captain, you can't just be tanning your hide over that, it was just a coincidence.," the corporal was interrupted by a now enraged Carter, "Well that coincidence just caused 44 lives Lieutenant! Not to mention valuable supplies!." The Lieutenant was shocked at the Captains sudden explosion. " I'm sorry.., I just haven't been myself today," the captain murmured, "I just feel like I'm hated, the only bad things happen to me, when have you heard a Captain lose nearly 50 men in Nevada?" "Or when have you been waiting for a higher ranking for 3 years?" Lt. Kingsman replied, "Well no... but you got men that obey you. That's sometin' right?" "They do it out of obligation Lieutenant, they obey 'cause they have to. And if you'll excuse me, I'll be leavin'." As soon as the Captain headed for the door, Thomas stepped in with a letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Still not in the MK yet patience.. And this will include a new side, Yay!_

"Captain, it's for you." the confused corporal said. "Lemme see it," the captain said examining the letter, " I' God." Kingston asked with a confused look, "What is it?" "Its from my sister in law," Carter replied as he opened it, "She only sends letters about family matters." The other two still confused. Tears started to well up on the captain's face, immediately the two officers asked what's wrong. "Marianne. She's gone..," the sobbing captain said, "Pneumonia took her." The two other officers stood in shock, " Oh my" Thomas said. " Dear Lord, I'm so sorry captain," Kingston mournfully said, whilst taking off his Union cap. " Thank you," the captain grievingly murmured," but I would like to be alone." The two left mournfully.

"Now were did you say they went?" A Confederate cavalry troop was asking a local. "That-a way, west, over the ridges," The local told with fear. After that, the soldier went to meet the a higher rank official, too mounted on a horse. "The local said they headed west, over the ridges. Lieutenant Clark," the soldier said. "Great, we'll catch 'em Yankees while there restin', come on!" The Lieutenant yelled.

The Union camp was doing its daily activities, or should I say, obligated work, such as counting the guns, cleaning the few cannons they had, and feeding the mules and horses. The Captain then stepped up, giving an announcement, " Fellow soldiers, the U.S Army has been relocating many-a companies to new areas, and we have been relocated to California, We will leave at a quarter past 4, no exceptions!" The Captain then resided, still struck with grief of his wife's passing. " I hope he can cope," Lt. Kingston whispered to Corporal Thomas. Thomas nodded in agreement.

The camp was in a frenzy, soldiers loading wagons with rifles, gunpowder, cannons, and supplies " I hope them mules can take it, eh Captain?" Kingston said jokingly, but to no avail. "Yeah," the captain replied, letting out a weak laugh. " We're ready to move sir!" a soldier told the captain. The captain snapped out of his depression trance and replied, "Oh, well' better get movin then!. Company Post Haste!" With that he mounted his horse along with a few others and led the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Finally, Mario Time!_

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

The Mushroom Kingdom Council was in a worry. Not about economic or agricultural problems, but of war. "The Koopa Troop is ready to attack any day now Princess!" An elderly toad said, he was representing Mushroom City, "Mushroom Kingdom's largest city will surely be first target!" Another stood up, but this was a blue penguin, representing Sherbet Land, "Yes everything's in danger! What will that oversizes turtle do to Sherbet National Park?" Someone immediately stood up and spoke, "Don't panic, thats probably what Bowser wants," an elderly toad sitting next to the Princess said. "Yes Toadsworth is right, we shouldn't panic, we have an able army, and a strong agricultural and industrial backbone. We should think of protecting ourselves and form alliances," The Pink Princess Peach said. "Yes that is our top priority, great idea your Majesty!" A Big Whomp with a crown said. (You see. After SM 64, King Whomp forgave Mario and joined his side.) "Splendid!" Toadsworth remarked," We shall meet with the other Kingdoms and see if they form an allegiance pact." "Great, who agrees?" Princess Peach said, in which a majority raised their hands (or flippers). " Council Dismissed!" Toadsworth proclaimed, in which everybody stood up and left. "Great move your Highness!" Toadsworth told the Princess," I shall schedule a meeting first thing!" "Why thank you Toadsworth!" Peach said, "Now let's go to the castle!"

_Next Morning:_

"Princess the Leaders are here!" Toadsworth proclaimed. Peach was descending from her main stairs, looking at the Leaders of the Foreign Lands. She saw Queen Lima and Prince Peasley. King Thorne and Princess Daisy (who waved at her), A blue Yoshi with a black mustache and Yoshi (who also waved), Donkey Kong and Cranky Kong, and Princess Eclair. "Welcome to our abode," Toadsworth said while bowing, in which the special guests looked pleased. "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Peach said also bowing down, "May our countries form an allegiance of peace." "My how courteous of you," Eclair said with a smile. "Thank you, may I show you to the room?" Peach asked, in which the guests agreed in unison. As Toadsworth led them to the room, Peach talked to Daisy in a silent conversation. "So Peach, how's it been? I'm glad we could meet again, I'm thankful my dad even let come.." Daisy was about to say more when she heard grunt from her father. "Well glad to see you again Daisy, it's been great here except for Bowser and his armies, but anyways its great, and you?" Peach replied. "Well its been the same, no Koopa troops seen, I'm thankful we're south of your kingdom though," Daisy said with a smile, "So how's Luigi?" She said with a slight blush, and saw her father roll his eyes and smile. _Oh...green plumber, just marry her already, _King Thorne thought, but was cut before he could think more, "Oh he's OK, he just misses you that's all," Peach said with a playful smile, in which Daisy could do nothing but blush harder, _Oh plumber,_ King Thorne thought rolling his eyes.

Soon they arrived to the room, "Well here we are, please be seated," Toadsworth announced, then all the Leaders sat down.

"Luigi!" The red-hatted called out, "come on, we're going to the castle!" The green-hatted Luigi came down the stairs, " But-a Mario, why, I haven't even finished my errands at my mansion!" "Because Peach and Toadsworth appointed us Generals of the Armies or something," Mario said. "Oh yeah, that meeting!" Luigi said while snapping his fingers, "maybe they have free pasta!" "Well, what are we a-waiting for? Lets-a Go!" They both ran to the door and dashed to the castle.

"Mario, where do we go know?" Luigi said, staring at the many rooms in the castle. "Easy Luigi," Mario said assuringly, whilst pointing at a sign, "it says to go that way, come on!". They both dashed down the hall to a room, and stood in shock as they saw it. "Mamma-mia, it looks like something out a Toades Bond movie." Luigi said in awe. And it did, there was strange lighted tables and maps that were made of what seemed to be green lasers on glass, and many toads, piantas, yoshis, birdos, and nokis looking at papers or the maps. "Luigi, what did we get into?" Mario said, "That's what I ask you every time, Mario." Luigi answered. There awe was soon cut short by a deep and stern voice saying, "Generals, are you okay?" Mario and Luigi immediately faced reality, looking for the person who said that. "Er hem, down here," the voice again said, which made the Brothers look down to an elderly toad who they thought looked a lot like Toadsworth, except he had the typical white-red pattern on his head and a suit and cap. "Well hello Generals, my name is General Toadsmorth, perhaps you know Toadsworth, my brother?" the toad said while doing hand gestures. "Why hello there Toadsmorth," the plumbers said in unison while staring down amazed. The old toad could do nothing but chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own the Mario franchise, Nintendo does.

The Princess, Toadsworth, and the leaders sat down conversing. "Well Princess, you have our word on our allegiance," King Thorne said, "as of now, the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland Kingdom are n allied!" the king said with authority while slamming his fist on the table (which made Daisy flinch). "Well Princess, it was a good offer, but we will give you our word soon," Queen Lima said, "Yes, mine too." Princess Eclair announced. "OK, I value you option," Peach said with courtesy, she turned to the blue Yoshi, which spoke (yes, he can speak, unlike Yoshi) "For the welfare of Dinosaur Land, I the President of Dinosaur Land proclaim to be allied with the Mushroom Kingdom!" Peach now focused on the Kongs, in which Cranky spoke, (yes he can speak too, unlike DK) " Well it was a tough choice, but being your friends for such time it was stupidity to decline, so we are in!" "Great! I hope our alliance will be of peace and prosperity, but most of all, security." Peach said as a closing remark, then the leaders stood up and dismissed themselves.

Mario and Luigi were looking at a variety of maps and intelligence that were given to them. "So, what's the strategy Generals?" Toadsmorth asked, both Mario and Luigi then looked at each other and nodded. "Well, since Bowser has superiority in his land," Mario said, "then we'll play defensive." Luigi closed. "Great idea chaps! We have superiority in our land!" Toadsmorth exclaimed, "but do you know our secret weapons?" The two brothers looked at him with confusion, "Well I'll show you," he said.

They soon went into a room that had to familiar vehicles to Mario, "Well, Well!" Mario said, "The Sky Pop and Marine Pop!" Luigi stood there confused, "Correct Mario! These vehicles we have been able to crack their ancient technology (yes ancient, you'll find out soon ;)) and mass produce to our armies! It was a joint Mushroom/Sarasalnd project,of course, since now were allied with three other nations we will have an upper edge!" Toadsmorth said. "We also have intelligence that the Koopa King also has two secret weapons and that...BOOM!" The elderly general was interrupted by an explosion in the Pop room. "What the!" Mario shouted running to the room, "Um..., General, this isn't good." "What do you mean General?" Toadsmorth asked as he walked over, "oh my.." What the Generals saw was horrifying, the Marine Pop had exploded and many toads and nobokons were panicking, "General! It overloaded, It Overloaded!" a nobokon came running. "I know but is the Sky Pop alright?" the General inquired reassuringly, "Why miraculous yes!",a toad came running, interrupting the nobokon. "Well that's alright.. we'll find a new weapon, soon..", Toadsmorth said. "For a general, he does have a lot of patience," Luigi whispered to Mario, who nodded in agreement, "NOW GET BACK TO IT!", The stressed general ordered with such authority, it would make King Thorne look like a wuss.

The Princess was viewing several economic charts and maps in the main room, and continued until Mario came, "Hi Peach," Mario said with a blush, "Well hello my hero, I'm sorry but I'm busy right now and have no time, so see-ya! Oh, and tell Luigi Daisy's here , OK?", Peach replied back to the nervous plumber. "OK Peachy, See-ya!" and with that Mario departed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back to the U.S of A

I do not own Mario franchise, Nintendo does, I just own OC and plot

"How long's it been Captain?" a foot soldier asked, "Well, were still in Nevada, I can tell you that, 3 days we've been moving." the captain replied. The Captain seemed to be recuperating from the loss of his wife, he was now somewhat happy, but oblivious to the next events.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

_Warning: This chapter has slight swearing, if you consider damn a bad word._

"There they are Lieutenant, well get those damn Yankees!" a cavalry man said, "Shh... Norman, if you shout that like that we'll get'em all-right, except they'll be pointing there guns at us!" the lieutenant rebuked. "On my mark," the lieutenant said holding up his arm, "Calvary Charge!", and with that hooves thundered down the hill. The confused Union camp looked back and saw the Confederate cavalry dash to them and panicked, "Every man to that cave!, Post-Haste!" the captain ordered, followed by Kingston and Thomas. The captain made a wise choice, because between them and the enemy, there was a river, which would slow the horses, and what horse can maneuver in a cave? The Union camp slowly made there way into the cave, supplies first, then soldiers. As they waited for all foot soldiers to get in, the cavalry had crossed the river, charging straight for them, "Move in! Move in!", the worried captain ordered, so they did. As the cavalry neared the cave, the Union camp found an area to stay in and do a head count. "McCain,Ford,Hughes," Kingston said to the soldiers, which the 3 called out answered, "Um, Captain, we lost 2 men," Thomas told the captain, Good, I though we would lose more," the captain replied somewhat sorrowful.

"Come cavalry, in that cave, those damn Yanks are trapped Yee-ha!" Lieutenant Clark yelled, and so they charged in the cave, confronting the Union camp. "Surrender Yankees!" Clark yelled pointing a rifle to a Union soldier, "Never, not to you rebels!" the captain fiercely replied, having his saber withdrawn. "Well hate to break the milk glass, but y'all are trapped," a cavalry man announced, "and the only way out is through that strange tunnel.." "Mark shut your yappers!" another fiercely interrupted. With that the camp looked to there left and indeed, it was a strange tunnel. "I' God." a Union soldier said, "Yes but you will never reach it." another cavalry men said boldly. "Men, on the count of three fire," Lt. Clark announced, "1... 2... What the!?" Before Clark could finish, the strange tunnel bellowed a huge noise, like that of a rusty train, and lit up. "What in tarnation!.." Captain Carter said, but before he could finish, the tunnel started sucking air and taking them, soldiers and all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the Strange Land

I DO NOT own Mario franchise, Nintendo does, I only own OC and plot

I apologize for any racism, I'm not racist, its how they acted OK

The two armies awoke, into what seemed the weirdest desert they've seen. "What in the world?" and cavalry man asked, "floating blocks?' a Union soldier finish. "Where are we?" the captain asked, "Well Captain we're not in no doggone Nevada no more," a black soldier stood up. "We aren't, well thank Beaumont, no which way should we be heading?", the soldier replied, "Well sir, North east sounds good, but I can't find the star.." he was about to say more until he was coldly interrupted by Lt. Clark, "Your taking advice from a Negro? How preposterous!" "Well Lt. Clark, this Negro is the smartest tracker I know, now continue Beaumont," the captain said, "Thank you captain, luckily, I brought my compass and we know which way to go." "Great let's go, would you care to join us?" the captain said, turning his head to Lt. Clark. "For this once, I will partner up with you Yankees, but if we don't find civilization within 40 miles, we'll send you to hell." Lt. Clark harshly responded, "Very well, its only a quarter past 9, well rest at Midnight. Captain Carter said leading the way, along with Lt. Clark, who barged in of course. "No Yank is higher than me," He said, facing the captain.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Mario, Luigi!" Toadsmorth shouted, "meeting in 5 minutes!" As the brothers dashed down to the meeting room, they were welcomed by Toadsmorth and other generals. "Mario and Luigi, we have received the news that the Koopa King has invaded Princess Éclair's Kingdom, and to our estimates, it will fall in a few hours!" the old toad said grim-fully."Horrible news! Her Kingdom was shielding, our closest neighbor, Bowser will definitely go for the BeanBean Kingdom next, then us!" Luigi announced. "Luigi's-a right, we should build up the army, and tell the allied Kingdoms." Mario followed suit, "Great idea Generals! Put the armies on the move! I will tell Toadsworth," Toadsmorth replied. "That Bowser, first the Linguine Empire, then Rotunda Land, then the Kingdom of Youth, then many other lands, and now Princess Éclair's land, can't he have enough!" Mario said. "Once someone gets power, they live off power, General," Toadsmorth said sadly. After they were dismissed, Luigi got a message from his iMushroom, it read: _Sorry I had to leave Luigi, My father wanted me in Sarasaland, I'm sorry, Love You, Daisy_. With that, Luigi just smiled

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Daisy and King Thorne were discussing matters with the council. "Your highness, I think sending ½ of our armies is a good idea, I mean the only way that turtle can reach us is by sea, in which we have the best navy in the world! The Great Sarasaland Armada!" a easter island figurine with hands and feet spoke, representing the Easton Kingdom. "He maybe right, but that sinister reptile can find other ways to enter our kingdom," a sphinx spoke, representing the Birabuto Kingdom, "But no army has ever crossed the Birabuto Mountains, well except for Hannimole, but that was 2,000 years ago!", the figurine spoke again. "I agree..", the king spoke , "Send a messenger to the Princess of the Mushroom Land to inform her of this decision, Council dismissed!." and with that the council dismissed itself. "Being a king is hard, is it not father?", Daisy asked, "Well yes, ugh... I just can't wait till that green plumber takes my job." King Thorne replied with a mischievous smile, "Father!", Daisy said, blushing madly.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Well, at least its not desert anymore, but it's stranger, though." Lt. Clark said, seeing more floating blocks, green pipes and an occasional turtle, "my, the turtles are huge and bipedal." Beaumont finished.

"This is a strange land indeed, see the sun hasn't set, look at all that light over that hill." the captain said, "What is it?" a cavalry man asked a Union foot soldier, who shrugged. "Well, let's see," Lt. Kingston said, in which the Capitan and Lt. Clark nodded in agreement. They rode (and walked for the infantry) over the hill, which luckily wasn't to steep for the mules carrying the supplies and cannons. Beaumont was the first to each the top in which the captain heard him repeating "I' God". "What is it Beaumont?", Carter asked, "You wanted civilization Lt. Clark, you've got it! Look", the shocked tracker replied. When they all reached the top they were amazed at what was before them, a town, but what caught their eye was a huge white and red castle above all. "Oh Lord," Lt. Clark said, "what a sight.", after the viewing the went back down to talk. "So Lt. Clark, satisfied," Corporal Thomas asked, "Why yes, but how will we enter?", Clark replied. "Well how bout I leave about 30 with the supplies and you leave 15?", Captain Carter asked, "Sure, come on men, reload!". "Reload?", Kingston asked, " Yes, reload, they could be hostile people, look they live in mushrooms, they could be jungle pigmies!" , Lt. Clark responded seriously. "OK enough, lets go meet them, Men! Post-Haste!", the Captain ordered, "Calvary! Move It!", Lt. Clark announced. And so they went.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Inter-Planetary meeting

I don't own the Mario franchise, Nintendo does

Toad town was getting ready to rest, toads were going home after work, until thier peaceful night was interrupted. "AHHHH!", you could here down the streets, "Invaders! Invaders!", a purple toad screamed. They panicked as they saw the American men come down the hill. "Princess help!", a toad citizen came in the castle, "Invaders!". "What is going on?", the Princess and the plumbers asked confused, "Monsters riding monsters are coming!", a blue toadette yelled. "Well call the guards Toadsworth!" Peach said, "Guards are on their way, Princess!" Toadsworth announced.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"What in tarnation is going on!", Lt. Clark said, "Looks like the hostile pygmies are afraid of us, Lieutenant.", Carter said with a chuckle. "We need to talk to one of them," Corporal Thomas said, "That one." Lt. Kingston ended while pointing his saber at a yellow toad. "You there!", Capt. Carter told the toad, which stood in fear, "Ye.. .ss," the toad replied. "Where is your leader?" Lt. Clark told him, "In..nn.n th.. .. . .eee.", the toad replied, "That one?" Beaumont said pointing to Peach's castle, in which the toad nodded and ran. "Hmm.. how strange, he looked like a mushroom", Capt. Carter said, "Yes, and they speak English?", Corporal Thomas finished. They soon headed towards the castle.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Warning: Toads were harmed in the making of this chapter

"Princess! Princess! They're headed this way!", a green guard toad yelled, "Surround the Princess! Surround the Princess!", the chief guard ordered, and so they did, along with Mario and Luigi. "There she is Lt. Clark," a calvary man said, "the leader.". "What is you business here?!", the chief guard asked, "We're lost, and need a place to stay, do you know where we are?". "Why do you want to know that for?", another guard asked, "do you work for Bowser?!". "Bowser?", Capt. Carter said, "who in the world is that?" he asked while chuckling at the weird name. "You do work for him, liars! Guards! CHARGE!" the chief guard said. "Damn, I knew they were hostile, attack!" Lt. Clark yelled.

What Peach, Mario and Luigi saw before them was horrifying, toads seemed like dominoes, just falling before the so called invaders. "Now can we talk?", Capt. Carter asked, "You barbarians, you monsters!", Peach said with welled up eyes, "What do you want?!". "We just wanted peace, and then they attacked and we had to defend ourselves, I'm sorry.", Capt. Carter replied, "But... OK... it wasn't you're fault, you were doing what was natural, protecting yourselves, I understand." Peach again said, mournfully. Mario and Luigi comforted Peach, and while they were comforting her, a messenger arrived.

"Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, a message from King Thorne of Sarasaland, it reads:

Dear Princess Toadstool, I have sent this letter to tell you about a recent decision the council and I made, we will send half of our armies to be stationed in Toad Town, if you disagree please send this messenger back with the disagreement statement, Thank You, my our Kingdoms prosper in peace."

"Well we need all the help we can get so OK, you are dismissed messenger.", Peach answered , "Thank you, your Highness. I'll inform the King. Farewell.", and with that he departed. "Sarasaland? Mushroom Kingdom? Where in blazes are we?", Beaumont asked, "Why your in the Mushroom Kingdom, and where are you from?" Peach answered and asked, "Were from the United.." "Confederates States of America!", Capt. Carter said before being interrupted by Lt. Clark. "Just America, ma'am.", Lt. Kingston finished, "And is your name Princess Peach or Toadstool?". "You can call me both, I really don't mind, Oh! And this is Mario and Luigi, our heroes." The plumbers waved at the Americans, in which they waved back, "And your names?" Peach finished. "Well my name is Captain Wilson Carter, this my Lieutenant, James Kingston, my Corporal, David Thomas, my Tracker, Travis Beaumont, and my soldiers.", Capt. Carter replied, "And I'm Lieutenant Benjamin Clark, and these are my cavalrymen.", Lt. Clark answered. "Come in, let's go to my meeting room.", Peach said, "Are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know them.", Toadsworth whispered worriedly, "Of course".

"My this a nice castle you got here Princess.", Corporal Thomas said, "Yes, its splendid, its a monument to our Kingdom." Peach told him. "Say Princess, who's this Bowser person the little mushrooms kept talkin about?", Lt. Kingston asked, "Well he's the enemy of our people, he kidnaps me everynow and then and Mario here has to save me," Peach said before being interrupted by Beaumont, "Well Princess, looks like you and the red-man there would make a nice couple." he said chuckling while eating a mushroom burger. She turned red as Mario's hat after that comment, "Oh... well, he's trying to conquer the world, and we made alliances to stop him." Lt. Kingston spoke, "Conquer the world, he'll never get past America!", Peach then said, "America, where is that?". The soldiers looked at each other in confusion, "Well where is it? I've never seen it on the Mushroom World globe.", Peach asked seemingly desperate for an answer. "Mushroom World?", Capt. Carter asked confused, "Why yes, that's the name of the planet!", Peach answered. "Lt. Clark", Capt. Carter turned to the confused Lieutenant, "I don't think we're on Earth anymore.". They immediately stood up, Colts drawn, "Captain, we're talking to aliens!", Kingston shouted, pointing his Colt to a toad guard, "But they're friendly, withdraw your weapons.", Capt. Carter said, "But Cap.." "Now!", the Captain said with such authority Toadsmorth flinched. Kingston sat down and withdrew, along with every one else, "My apologies, Princess, there just scared being on another planet.", Carter said , "I accept, I would feel afraid too.", Peach said reassuringly. "Now Let's Talk. NO INTERRUPTIONS!" Capt. Carter said facing his comrades, who all flinched.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally Allies

I Do Not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does. I only own plot and OC

Next Day: "So that overgrown turtle wants to take over this planet, that's sounds unjust, you can count the United States of America, on your full allied support.", Capt. Carter said, in which Lt. Clark agreed, "and count the Confederate States of America on your side too.". "Thank You for your support I hope both our countries prosper inter-planetary.", Peach said with a giggle at the end. "My I guess your right.", Lt. Clark responded back. As they continue to chat, Toadsmorth tells Mario and Luigi to come with him, and they excused themselves. "So Princess, as any good part of an army, what weapons do you have?", Corporal Thomas asked, "Well, we have spears, swords, axes, shields. Oh, and armor.", the Pink Princess responded. "But how bout colts, rifles, muskets?", the Corporal asked, "I'm sorry, but what are those? Are those the sticks you have?" Peach answered. The corporal just stared at her blankly, until they were interrupted by Mario, Luigi, and Toadsmorth, "What is it you guys?", the confused Princess asked. "The BeanBean Kingdom has been attacked! And by the Koopa SC!" Luigi announced, "The Koopa SC! Oh no, the BeanBean Kingdom is finished!", Peach said horrified. "Koopa SC, what's that?", Beaumont asked, "Its Bowser's main infantry! SC stands for Super Corps, It has been terrorizing many Kingdoms Bowser has conquered, supported by his airships, its nearly unstoppable!", Peach answered worriedly, "and with Beanbean our only shield, we're next!". "Oh dear, better round up the army, because we're only 500 miles from the BeanBean border.!", Mario announced.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Preparation

I do not own Mario Franchise, Nintendo does

It was noon in Toad Town, the army was gathering up in their stations, when soon, beyond the hills, a sight that boosted the morale of the toad soldiers, was the Sarasaland Desert Corps. When the two armies met they felt invincible, waiting to topple King Bowser's Koopa SC from history. An elderly nobokon met Toadsmorth, "Why Hello Nobious, haven't seen you since the Linguine Revolt old chap.", Toadsmorth greeted, "My, you to friend, and I have been given orders to have the Marios transport the King's fair daughter to your princesses castle." "I'm up to it old chap", Toadsmorth responded, and from there they went to work on a speech.

"What amazing technology boys!", a little professor with weird glasses and a small strand of white hair said, "I have never seen this type of weapon, what do you call it?". "It's called a Springfield rifle sir.", Corporal Thomas answered, "and this one? Its so versatile.", E. Gadd asked, "That's a Colt Army Elvin.", again Thomas answered. "And what are these creatures?", Gadd asked again, " Why they're horses and mules, don't you have any here?", Capt. Carter said, "No but we've got ostros." the little scientist answered. "Why this is so complex, but can I ask you something? If your from another planet how did you get here?", Gadd asked more confused. "Well lemme ask you something," this time Capt. Carter spoke, "How do you have magical image boxes (computers) and not firearms?" Gadd was left speechless, "But I'll tell how we got here." So the captain told him of how they were chased into a cave and were sucked into a strange tunnel. "Oh my, where is the end of this tunnel, er, the way you came here?", Gadd asked, "Well, its just South-west of here Gadd," Beaumont answered "about 38 miles.". "You mean in Birabuto? The desert?", the scrawny professor asked again, "No wonder we thought it was Nevada, but yes there. Why?", This time Lt. Kingston answered. "Because you are gonna have to go back aren't you?" "Why yes we are.". Capt. Carter looked with a sadden look on his face.

A stagecoach ridden by Mario and Lui... well Mario, carried Princess Daisy to the castle. Luigi was inside "protecting" Daisy, actually they were talking like any couple does. "Oh my gosh Luigi, I missed you!", Daisy said, "Me too Daisy." Luigi replied. "I'm sorry I had to leave, my father hmph..., the other he was saying he can't wait for you to be king." With that statement you could Luigi gulp loudly. "But not now silly, when you're ready.", Daisy said assuringly. But soon enough, they reached the castle, "We have arrived at the castle, so let go of Luigi and get a room!", Mario said while getting the door, which right after opening he received a smack upside the head by Daisy. "Ow..., Luigi, get the bags", Mario said while rubbing his head. "Okay Bro ," Luigi replied. "Daisy!", an enthusiastic Peach came from the main doors, "Hey Peach!", Daisy told back, the two princesses then met in a hug. "Hey Daisy, come meet our guests!", Peach told Daisy, "OK I guess.", Daisy replied. As the four stepped into the meeting room they were met by the Americans (they sent back the other men, so it was just Carter, Clark, Thomas, Kingston and Beaumont.) "Um hello,(whispering to Peach) who are these guys?", Daisy said, "Why this is Captain Carter, Lieutenant Clark, Corporal Thomas, Lieutenant Kingston, and Beaumont.", Peach said to Daisy. The five men took off their caps and greeted. "My look at him," Daisy said pointing to Carter," "He's tall, more than Waluigi!". "Well I am 6'4, Princess." Carter responded back. "And look at his beard," Daisy said pointing to Lt. Clark. "And his hair! Its like Rosalina's color" Pointing to Thomas's hair. "Wow, he's toned, look at these arms," Daisy said while feeling Kingston, "I know right!?", Peach said, both Princesses giggling and oblivious to their partners standing in the room. "AHEM!", both Mario and Luigi said in unison, "Oh sorry Mario" "Yeah sorry, Weegee.", both princesses responded with innocence on their faces. (No racism wanted, just that Mushroom World hasn't seen an African American) "Oh and look at him, he's different from all the others, he's a different color, that's amazing!", Daisy said while pointing to Beaumont. "Too bad not many people see it as that Princess," Beaumont responded while glaring at Lt. Clark. "What do you mean?" Daisy asked, and so Beaumont told them how they were soldiers in their planet, and how America was fighting a war against itself, and how his color was being enslaved. "Oh, how horrible!" both princesses said, " Don't worry Beaumont, you're equal and free here." Peach reassured him, "Why Thank you Princesses.", Beaumont said with a smile. Toadsworth came in, "I hate to interrupt, but they want you to speak to the soldiers.". "OK, we'll be on our way!", Mario replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Speech! Speech!

Opening: General Toadsmorth

Unity: General Nobious

Mental Help 1: General of the Armies Mario

Mental Help 2: Princess Toadstool

Valor: General of the Armies Luigi

Closing: General Toadsmorth

Toadsmorth: "Soldiers of freedom, we are gathered here today to fend off a cruel heartless invader that wants to rule the free world, do we want that: No!, are we going to accept it: No!. How could we submit to the ways of this tyrant, no we will fight back! As you've seen your fallen soldiers in the line of duty to protect their kingdoms and failed, but are we going to fail?: No! In a few days from now his fighting force will be here to due a western thrust to conquer our kingdom, but are we going to let him, No! He will also be planning a southern naval thrust to Sarasaland's and Dinosaur Land's shores, but will the great Sarasaland and Dinosaur Land Armadas let him?: No!. It will try to do an eastern thrust, but will the Kongs let him?: No! We will topple this turtle off and be victors! Are we going to be Victorious?: Yes we are!"

Nobious: "Fellow comrades at arms, in these days we will not only help our kingdom's welfare, but this one as wells. Over the years, the Mushroom Kingdom has helped us through many problems and its time to pay them back. But I ask this not for the sake of their land, but for the sake of peace and prosperity. Thank You."

Mario: "Um.. Hello, I'm Mario, probably you all know me as the great Hero of the Mushroom World, but on this day, um... you too can be a great hero, a hero that protects peace and liberty, and slays evil and wickedness. So um... Good Luck to all of you!" Peach Offstage: "Go Mario!"

Princess Peach: "Hello fellow soldiers, as you may all know, you all are headed to war, but its not a regular war, this is a war over freedom or oppression, peace or violence, good or evil, only you can choose the outcome. Good Luck to you all!"

Luigi: "Um...hi... Im-a Luigi... well... you can be afraid of many... things, but its... getting over fear that counts... I used to be afraid of ghosts all... the time, but I saved Mario... from a mansion full... of them... so don't let fear take you down... beat it. Thank...You" Offstage Daisy: "Yeah Luigi!"

Toadsmorth: "Now soldiers, be ready to fight your enemy at all costs, and remember we believe in you, give it your best!"

Army in Unison: "YEAAAHHH!VICTORY!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The battle begins

As Capt. Carter and his men departed to their battle station, the hill which they came down on the night they arrived on, they thought they did good about not telling the leaders of the extra-men, cannon, and supplies they had, but soon they decided to show them. "Captain? I thought you were leaving to your battle station?", Toadsmorth asked, "I was but we decided to show you something.", the Captain replied.

Supplies come rolling in on carts pulled by mules, Toadsmorth was amazed at the stockpile of rifles, pistols, bullets, powder, and what they've been in want, cannons. "Wow, amazing, look at these cannons, they're huge!, and what does Dynamite stand for?", Toadsmorth said, "You'll see, and yes they'll be at the castle walls with Corporal Thomas and a few men.", Carter told the elderly general. "What's under this cloth?.." "Don't touch it, its our secret weapon!" The captain said with a wink, "But your men are already our secret weapon Captain!", Toadsmorth said frustratingly. "Well the plan is Lt. Kingston and a majority of the foot soldiers and few cavalrymen will be fighting in the streets of Toad Town with the secret weapon, and me and Lieutenant Clark will be at the hills with the majority cavalrymen waiting your call.", Capt. Carter said, in which Toadsmorth nodded in agreement, so the captain departed an moved his men to positions.

It was all too soon for Toadsmorth, who was in the castle along with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Toadsworth watching and planning the battle, in which a nobokon scout came and told the Koopa armies were on there way, along with the Koopa SC. "Prepare for battle." He spoke through radio, which he regretted not giving the Americans one, "Yes, sir." the voice replied. As soon as he finished, Yoshi came in, "Hey Yoshi!", everyone but the Toads brothers said. "What is it Yoshi?" Luigi asked, for he was the only one who understood Yoshi, "Yoshi, Yoshi!", Yoshi said. "Hmmh, that's good news?", Luigi said holding his finger on his chin, "Spit it out Luigi!", a desperate Mario yelled. "Yoshi says he saw Wario heading here, which Wario told him he asked for alliance.", Luigi said annoyed, but as soon as he finished, Wario and Waluigi entered. "Speaking of losers...", Daisy muttered. "What do you want!?" each plumber referring to their respective rival. "Chill, we just want to help", Wario said reassuringly, "Yea, we wanna help, we wanna be the good ones for once!", Waluigi finished. "Why?", the plumbers asked, "Because you need my skills with explosives and my strength," Wario said flexing his muscles to the direction of the princesses, who just turned away. "Yea, and you need my sneakiness and my piranha plant expertise.", Waluigi added, "Give us a minute," Mario and Luigi thought for a while, the spoke, "OK". And with that they did something they thought they'll never do, shake their hands.

"Enemy position 1000 yards." a toad with binoculars told a nobokon next to a cannon, "Fire!", the cannon went off. It exploded near a bunch of Koopas, "The battle has begun!", all the Koopas shouted and charged.

Toads and Koopas clashed, Cannon Bob-ombs blew Goombas away, hammers pelted nobokons, the fighting was fierce. "Blow zem all!", a familiar mouse said, "Yes General Mouser," a shy guy next to cannon said. The strange mouse loved explosions, and how they hurt people, and he was a general of artillery! The Koopa SC soon appeared, changing the tide of the battle, now driving the Soldiers of Freedom back into a stalemate. "Man the Birdos!" a nobokon said, "Birdo one fire!" a toad with goggles shouted, and the birdo threw an explosive egg. Kamek was standing next to Bowser showing him the battle. "Blast, those funguses have stalled our troops, Kammy! Call in the Koopa JC!", Bowser ordered, in which Kammy did.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Close-calls

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does, I own plot and OC

The battle was drawn into a stalemate, no one advanced, until a toad with binoculars alerted the leaders. "Mario, Luigi, Princesses, Toadsmorth! Look!", the blue toad yelled. They immediately ran to him, and looking out they saw a strange sight, a Koopa Airship dropping off crates. Bowser's Airship hovered over the castle, and Bowser on a megaphone said, "Give up Princess, your army stands no match to my Koopa JC!". "Never Bowser, no matter whatever this Koopa JC is!", Peach replied fiercely. "Well just look for yourselves." Bowser said with a evil grin.

On the battlefield, it seemed to be going good for the Soldiers of Freedom, that was until the Koopa JC arrived. "What in blazes!" a green toad yelled, "Look!", a blue shy guy pointed to one of the "boxes". A Fire Bro. ascended from it, he announced, "Today you have written your doom! Face the might of the Koopa JuggerCorps! Hahahaha!". The boxes broke to reveal what seemed to be a Koopa Airship on wheels, equipped with cannons and Rocky Wrenches. The "landships" started moving towards the outer wall of Toad Town, blasting any enemies before them. "They're too strong!" a nobokon yelled, "Fall Back!". With the combined might of the Koopa SC and the new Koopa JC, the blasted through the first wall of defense.

As Princess Peach and Toadsmorth saw the horror, Bowser was laughing wickedly, "See kids, that's how you destroy an army!" He said facing Jr. and the Koopalings. "You'll never get away with this!", Peach said, "I know but I'll get away with destroying you! Koopas get them all!" Bowser ordered. A group of Koopas, Goombas, and Hammer Bros. descended from the ship. "Come on Koops!", the leader, an armored Hammer Bro. said, and they charged the heroes, but Toadsmorth managed to sneak away. The Koopas were stalled by a wall of Toad guards surrounding the heroes, but were easily defeated by the overwhelming number of enemies and retreated. "Well well well, finally have you at last you stupid good-guys! Prepare to die!, Bowser cruelly said, pointing a cannon straight at the group.

"I guess this is the end, eh bother?" Luigi said facing Mario with welled up eyes, "I guess, but lets protect them," Mario replied, turning his head to the mortified Princesses. So the plumbers covered there respective princess and waited for the worse. Then when it all seemed lost, Mario caught a glimpse of something in a storage room which he hadn't used in forever, a green and blue box. "Wait! Bowser, before you kill us, at least let us look nice to die?", Mario said pleadingly, Bowser glanced a confused look to his kids, before speaking, "Fine, you'll need to look nice before becoming powder." Bowser answered. "OK thank You, let me get them!", Mario said as he hurriedly went into the room. "What is Mario Thinking?", Peach whispered to Luigi, who just shrugged. "Hey Luigi, time for a wardrobe change," Mario said placing the boxes in front of them, "I know you like blue, after green of course." Bowser was looking at the boxes Mario took out, faint memories kept appearing. "OK Luigi, lets open our boxes, 3,2,1, now!", Mario yelled, and Bowser remembered now, "Stop them you Koops!", the king of turtles ordered. But it was to late, a metallic cap had appeared and Mario placed it on his head, and a faded cap for Luigi and he placed it on his head. Bowser fired the cannon only to have it blow up midair. Once the smoke receded, Mario stood firm, firm as metal, he was Metal Mario! The Koopas were looking for Luigi, who they lost trace of after the explosion, and soon found them selves being hit by a strange force, an unsee-able force, it was Vanish Luigi! As Metal Mario plowed through enemies and Luigi sneakingly attacked them, Wario and Waluigi put themselves to action, looking in the storage room, Waluigi found a rather strange looking suit and Wario found a cape. They placed the items on, Wario was amazed at his, he earned the power of flight! And Waluigi, all the Hammer Bros. were staring at his suit, it looked just like themselves! With the new powers, the four rivals clobbered Bowser's troops.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

USA! CSA!

Toadsmorth was radioing a toad, telling him to give the go to Capt. Carter. "Roger that, Hey Captain go!", the toad said giving the go sign to Carter. "Alright men, today we save this Kingdom no matter what..." "I'm sorry Captain," Lt. Clark interrupted, "but a Confederate can't help a Yankee.". "Oh come on! I thought we were over that!," the Captain angrily replied, "I'm sorry but we've best be going home, pleasure helping you Cap'", Clark said taking his men with him. "What are going to do now Captain?" Beaumont asked, "Go on without them, come Cavalry Charge!", Carter ordered. The bugle playing and the huge monsters thundering down the hill scared many Koopas out of their shells. The Union men plowed through a group of Koopas, shooting them with whatever gun they had, and when they an out, it was saber time! "Take that you overgrown turtle!" a cavalrymen said, but the fest was short lived, the Koopas regained confidence and saw that there reloading time was a chance to strike. "We're surrounded Captain!" Beaumont yelled, "wait a few more seconds!", Carter answered back. But there seconds were running out, two "landships" we're headed there way, "Captain, we can't hold much longer!" a cavalrymen said, "Just a little more", the captain said, now worrying. Then when help was what they needed, the Captain heard something he hadn't heard since Virginia, it was nothing other than the Rebel Yell. "Go get 'em boys!", Lt. Clark yeered as they plowed through the group. "You, came right on time Lieutenant." Capt. Carter said, " How could you think I'll ever leave you? Now men get those ships!". Two Confederate cavalrymen circled the "landships", lit some dynamite, threw it on them, and rode away. "Kaboom!" both ships blew to smithereens. "Yeeha! Let's go get us some more Cap'!", Lt. Clark yeered. They reached Lt. Kingston's station, and they were dug in. "Captain!", the Lieutenant said, "I thought you left!". "Nonsense Lieutenant, now let's get us some turtles!", the Captain answered. The combined infantry and cavalry plowed through the so called invincible Koopa SC, which greatly boosted the Soldiers of Freedom's morale. King Bowser was enraged, "How could this happen send in the Bomber Fleet!" Send in my Super Koopa Cruiser!", with that, he boarded his smaller ship and left saying, "Kids, fight these pathetic plumbers till Daddy comes back, OK?" "OK pops", the Koopalings said in unison, "Let's teach these plumbers how we play!"

The Koopa SC was retreating but the JC was advancing close to the castle. "Corporal Thomas!", Toadsmorth said, "man those cannons!" "Got it, if anyone knows how to use cannons, its the Union!", Thomas responded back. The soldiers blasted the cannons, and the nearby artillery toads were shocked at their power. The cannons nearly wiped out the Koopa JC, and you can see small figures with their hands up in surrender.

"Those ships are headed to the castle!", a Union cavalryman said, "Come on we're nearly there.", Lt. Clark said. They passed the main doors and dismounted their horses. "Shh...", Beaumont said, "do you hear that?". "What?", the captain asked, and sure enough, they could here shouting, "This way!"

They headed up a long flight of stairs to the foyer, in which they saw their friends fighting 9 turtles. "OK, you men guard the horses, leave me, Lt. Clark, and Beaumont to fight.", Capt. Carter said, "Yes Sir!", the men responded.

"Let go of me!", Daisy yelled while trying to get Wendy off her., "Never, you stupid princess!",she retorted. Wendy was about to trap her in rings when she heard something crack, "I've best leave her highness be.", it was Lt. Clark, with a recently fired Colt. Wendy looked at her staff, and it was shot, right at the orb, "My Daddy gave me this! Now You'll pay!" She rolled into her shell and charged them but utterly missed and was knocked out after hitting the wall. "Thank goodness your here guys!", Peach said, fending of Iggy with her parasol. "Yeah guys, where were you?", Mario said, trying to put Morton on a choke hold. "Yea, we could've used you a few minutes ago," Luigi added, trying to out jump Ludwig to stomp on him. "Well, sorry, we were fighting the battle!", Beaumont responded. "Anyways, come on, join the fun!" Daisy said, trying to get away from Lemmy's ball. The Americans hesitated no longer, and joined the fight, popping Lemmy's ball with a Colt, Beaumont wrestling Roy and winning, Capt. Carter tricking Iggy, and finally Lt. Clark: After being cornered by Morton, Ludwig, and Bowser Jr., Lt. Clark took out a familiar red stick and said, "Hey Koopalings or whatever, don't you want the Red Scepter of Power?". The three final Koopalings were discussing with themselves, while Capt. Clark and Beaumont were giving a thumbs up, "What's it do?", Ludwig asked, "Well, it makes you powerful and you can fly, I mean, its so much power that you'll be blown away!", Clark responded. "Well I do like power." Morton said, "and I do like to fly." Bowser Jr. added, "Well here it's yours!" Clark was about to hand it to them when Ludwig asked, "Why does it say DYNAMITE on it?". "Well Dynamite means Scepter of power in an ancient language, but do you want it?", Clark said, "Yes!", the three Koopalings said in unison. "Well, take it far from here because the red man can get some ideas.", Clark told them, while pointing at Mario, "Oh yeah, that plumber.", Bowser Jr. said. "Now let me activate its powers," Clark said while lighting a match while the Koopalings stood in awe, "Here you go, now Go! GO! Before Mario gets it!". The Koopalings sped off, "Why did you give them that Scepter!?", Mario yelled, but Beaumont explained it to him. "Oh, well, arrivedercci Koopalings!" Mario yelled, and right after that, BOOOOOOOMMMMM! The dynamite exploded, defeating and sending the Koopalings to land right in front of them, but Jr. was protected by Morton and fled as soon as he fell.

"Lets string them up," Peach said pointing at the defeated Koopalings, "I'm on it Princess!" Beaumont told her. He came back a few minutes later with 9 ropes with a hangman's noose at the end. "What are those? , Peach asked the mournful Beaumont, "Well you said string them up so I.. oh, tie them up, OK." Beaumont responded. And within seconds all the Koopalings were tied up, the Captain was the first to speak, "So y'all never introduced me to these men, and urrr.. lizard?". "Oh yes, well Captain, this is Wario and Waluigi, they're brothers, and this is Yoshi, Mario's friend.", Peach told the Americans. "Finally, someone taller than me," Waluigi said, pointing at Capt. Carter, "I thought this world was full of midgets.", with that comment, Mario and Wario looked scornfully at him. "Well , enough chit-chat, Let's go with Lt. Kingston!", Beaumont announced, "Let-s a go!", Both Mario and Luigi said, and with that, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Wario struggling to lead the way. (Super Mario 64 DS Illustration.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Koopa Troop's Last Stand

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does, I own plot and OC

"Well, howdy, Captain, Princesses, Generals, and uh guys.", Lt. Kingston said, making hand gestures towards Wario, Waluigi, and Yoshi, "Oh! Lt. Kingston, these are Wario and Waluigi, and this is Yoshi!",

Peach introduced. "Well, well, finally someone turns out stronger than me gr...!", Wario said, "I thought there was only weaklings like Mario, Hehehe.". Lt. Kingston stared confused, while Mario growled at Wario, "Well yes, Wario strong, he can lift up an toadamobile and fling it at least 300 yards, I still wonder how he was captured by that over-sized snowball, and I had to save him!", Luigi said, laughing. "Hey! He was Chief Chilly! And I didn't need your help wimp!", Wario retorted, lifting his fist up to Luigi, until he was frightened by Daisy's glare. "Hey Captain!", a familiar voice shouted, it was Corporal Thomas, with the Toads Brothers, his men, some toads, and American/Mushroom cannons, "I see you met Yoshi and the Wario Bros., I thought they looked like Mario and Luigi for a sec.", Thomas said, in which only the Americans laughed at. "Yes... were related, they're our cousins." Mario grumbled, "Sadly.", Luigi finished. The Wario Bros. were about to start a fight, when a surveillance Pianta came running. "Captain! Enemy Albatosses incoming! It's Over!", the dismayed Pianta said, "Let me see!", Toadsmorth said. Sure enough, about 50 triangle shaped formations were visible. "Man the sky pops!",Toadsmorth ordered, soon Piantas, Nokis, Shy Guys, Toads, Montey Moles, and Nobokons manned the red planes. Several ground crews were taking them off, and soon, the Freedom Fliers were soon off to meet the Albatoss Bomber Squadron. But to much of their dismay, a huge ship followed the Squadron. "What in tarnation?!", the captain asked, "It's and airship,but its super huge!?", Mario announced, pointing at the Super Koopa Cruiser.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Koopas, man the cannons!", Mouser, who had escaped from the other airship, ordered, "Goombas! Grab the cannon balls!". The decks of the Cruiser was like a jungle, Koopas, Goombas, and an assortment of bad folk moved down in hurry. "Fire!", a Boomerang Bro. shouted, "Loading cannonball."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Toad 4 to Pianta 9", a toad talked through radio, "Pianta 9 to Toad 4, let's turned these birds into fried goose!", the Pianta responded. They turned to the Albatoss Squadron, who was dropping bob-ombs on Toad Town, "Yeeha!, Two down!", the toad cheered, as two Albtosses caught fire and fell to their demise.

After two hours of aerial dogfighting, the Freedom Fliers turned to the Super Koopa Cruiser. "Man those cannons you Koops!", Bowser ordered, "Yes your highness!", a frightened goomba responded. "Kamek, send down the Wiggler!", Bowser fiercely ordered, "Yes your foulness!", Kamek responded.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

The Soldiers of Freedom were prepared for the worst as they saw some new Koopa troops with and Armored Wiggler leading them. "Lt. Kingston, let's get 'em!", the captain ordered, "Aye sir!", Kingston responded. "Come on gang! Let's-a go!", Mario told his friends as they charged for the troops. They seemed to be doing good, until the last units of the Koopa SC came, "There's too many, Mario!", Wario said why punching some goombas, "Luigi! Help!", Daisy cried, being surrounded by Paratroopas, "Im-a coming Daisy!", with that Luigi jumped on one Paratroopa, and shot the shell to the others. "Luigi! Thank You!", Daisy said giving him a hug, "Mario! Mario!", this time is was Peach against a Fire Bro., "Don't-a a worry Princess!", Mario yelled, knocking out the Fire Bro.. "Oh thank you Mario!", Peach said, giving Mario a small peck. "Um, Lovebirds, we're Outnumbered!", Waluigi said, "Don't worry Waluigi, Corporal, Let's-a use our secret weapon!", the Captain ordered with a bad Mario impersonation. "Yes sir!", Thomas responded, taking of a piece of cloth off an object, which made all the Heroes and the Koopa Troops (plus Wiggler) stare at the contraption. "Bad guys, meet the Gatling Gun! Now meet your maker!", Lt. Kingston said. The Koopa Troops stared in confusion as the Wiggler charged head on, only met by a spew of bullets which brought it to the ground, defeated. Seeing their Leader dead, the Koopas ran in fear, only to meet the same fate. The Heroes stood in awe and fright at the terror the Gatling Gun unleashed, "How... did.. you...wow.", Mario was the first to speak, "Good ol' American ingenuity!" All the Americans said in unison. "Wow." Luigi said in awe.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Toad 7, heading to exhaust systems, ready to blow this ship from the sky!", a Yellow Toad spoke, "Noko 5, I'm right behind you Toad 7.", a voice responded, " Noki 12, me too Toad 7.", another voice responded, "Shy Guy 6, make it three Toad 7" "Pianta 2, Make it four, Toad 7." "Yoshi 1, on your back Toad 7" "Montey 14, ready to help, Toad 7", a multitude of voices responded. "Great! The more the merrier, for us of course!", the toad responded back. The six Freedom Fliers were met by heavy opposition, cannons and flying wrenches, but soon met the exhaust area and started firing. "Come on guys all together now!", Shyguy 6 responded. All in unison, the exhaust area blew along with the ship.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Abandon ship! Abandon Ship!",a Hammer bros. yelled, the decks were in a panic, boarding the emergency airboats like animals. "Let'z get ouz of here!", Mouser yelled to a shy guy, and they boarded his escape pod. "Kamek, Kammy! Come here! Prepare the clown car!", Bowser ordered, while holding 5 boxes with figures on them, "Ready sir, ready to leave at your command!", Kammy responded. "Let's go then, or do you wanna stay?!", Bowser said, pointing to the Magikoopas, "No sir!", the both responded in unison and boarded the Clown Car.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Mario, Look!", Peach said, while pointing at the flaming Cruiser, "It's going down!", Daisy exclaimed. And soon enough, the Cruiser started falling until ultimately crashing in a hill, leaving a huge explosion. "See-Ha, boys, we dugun' won this battle!" Lt. Clark shouted while doing the Texas Two step with Yoshi. "Yea! We won!", Luigi exclaimed, and the heroes and soldiers (toad and human) made a celebration. Sadly, Mario looked up, pointed, and said, "It's not over yet!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Final Battle?

I Don't own the Pikmin or Mario Franchise, Nintendo does, I own plot and OC

"Bowser, what are you doing here!", Wario said, pointing at the King of Koopas in the clown car. "It's not over yet! You took my dear ship, army, and children (except Jr.)! Now I'll take something valuable from you! Prepare yourselves!", Bowser retorted, "Now meet your doom!". With that, he threw the six boxes on the ground near them, and then King Boo, Chief Chilly, Petey Piranha, and a dark form of Waluigi. "Meet your greatest enemies!", Bowser said pointing at the 5 enemies, "Look at what these two have!". Then Petey Piranha spit out a cage containing Birdo, infuriating Yoshi, who was saying indistinguishable blabbering, Waluigi's dark form made an unconscious Rosalina in dark bubble appear, lighting Waluigi. Finally, Chief Chilly threw a cage in front of him containing Mona and a check holding all his money, making Wario explode. "King Boo! Get her!", Bowser ordered and King Boo charged at Daisy, and swallowed her, but she could be seen through the transparent ghost. "Daisy!", Luigi said without having time to react, "You fiend!" "And now I'll take Peach!" Bowser shouted, charging the clown car at her at picking her up. "Mario! Mario!", Peach shouted, "You'll never get away with this Bowser!" an infuriated Mario yelled, "And for you guys," Bowser said pointing at the Americans, "You'll see my son's Boomsday Machine! Hahaha!". Immediately, Bowser Jr. mounted a Clown car on huge legs (think of Man-at-Legs from Pikmin). "Now Kamek! Kammy! Show them their doom!", Bowser ordered, and the Magikoopas used their Magic to teleport the five Heroes elsewhere. "Well, what are we waiting for? Take out that contraption!", Capt. Carter shouted, "You'll never take down my machine!", Bowser Jr. retorted. But was he wrong, they pointed an American cannon to the cockpit, "As la vista, turtle freak!", Corporal Thomas shouted with really bad Spanish, lighting the cannon, firing, and blowing the machine to smithereens. "Owie...", Bowser Jr. muttered, "Never mess with Americans, son", Lt. Clark said to him, whilst picking him up by his bandanna, "Why don't we ever do that?", a toad soldier whispered to another.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Where am I?", a confused Luigi said, "What a strange place." The place was eerie and dark, think of the Boo stage in SM 64 but without the houses on it. "I need to find the stupid ghost, I need to save Daisy," Luigi spoke to himself while looking for an exit, "Hmm.. caged in, this place reminds me of one when I had to get in those portria... AHHHHHH!", Luigi yelled when he saw King Boo himself. "So Luigi, we meet again," King Boo said eerily, "you took my ghosts, my boos, my minions! Now I take something from you!", He yelled while showing him a portrait of Daisy, "You monster, first Mario, and now her! Can't you just have enough?!", Luigi fiercely retorted. "It's called revenge, my green-hatted plumber, and now you shall taste it! Prepare to meet your doom!", King Boo said while doing his laugh from SM64 DS. "Your on!", Luigi said adjusting his cap, "What are you gonna do? Punch me?! You can't!?", King Boo replied in an intimidating way, "Are you sure, ghost face?", Luigi replied. He then took off his cap and took out a little cylinder, "E. Gadd improved the Poltergust 3000 so it it be compactable," Luigi said while pulling the Poltergust out of the cylinder. Immediately, King Boo was shocked, "Well, bring it on plumber, this time I will be victorious!", King Boo said boastfully.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Huh? Grr, it's freezing, where am I?" Wario groaned, examining the area, "Hey! I know this place, that's were that over sized popsicle cornered me!". "That's Chief Chilly to you, Wario!", a voice from behind him said, Wario, turning around, saw that it was Chief Chilly himself. "OK, Snowball! Now give me my Money! Oh yeah, and Mona.", Wario told the Chief of Freeze, "You want them? OK!, you can have them!", Chief Chilly responded, and immediately, a block of ice came from the freezing water surrounding the arena, containing Mona and the check. "You monster, how can you treat it that way?!", Wario said, obviously not referring to Mona, "Well, if you want it un-frozen, you'll have to fight me!", Chief Chilly said with pride. "Your on Snowball!", Wario retorted intimidatingly.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Ugh, ow, Hey! Where am I?!", Waluigi snapped, looking around, "Hey, it's a floating piece of rock!". "Why yes it is Waluigi," A voice said, making Waluigi turn around, "Why allow me to introduce my self, I'm Cosmic Waluigi, and I have trapped your fair galactic friend in a Cosmic Prison.", it said, pointing to Rosalina in a dark bubble, "And the only way to get her out is to beat me to the key! But that'll never happen!," the Cosmic being said boastfully. "Well, you're on, For Rosalina!", Waluigi said, going to the start line.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

This section is translated from what Yoshi and Petey speak

"Owwww," Yoshi muttered while rubbing his head, "Where am I?". He investigated his surroundings and found he was in an ancient temple, "Oh brother, how how do I get out now?" Yoshi muttered to himself. Suddenly, there was rumbling in the ground, and Petey sprang up from it, "So little dinosaur, are you hear to save your friend?", Petey said and spit out the cage containing Birdo, "Well, too bad, because you'll never defeat me!". "You're on!", Yoshi said intently, while Petey just did his signature laugh, "You'll make a fine lunch, little dinosaur." Petey said menacingly, which at Yoshi gulped.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Unlike the others, Mario landed perfectly, "So Bowser, you never get tired of the old times do you?", Mario asked while looking at the arena, "Well, Mario, I do like being in the sky!", Bowser replied. "Bowser, where's the Princess?!" Mario asked menacingly, suddenly, Bowser pulled out a crystal containing Peach, "Here she is, but you'll never beat me! I have new tactics and the mines are farther away!", Bowser told Mario while pointing outwards, surely enough, the mines were farther away. "That won't save you Bowser, I'll defeat you and save Peach!", Mario retorted. "Come on plumber! Give it your best!", Bowser said giving the come here hand gesture.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"What do you think they're doing Captain?", Beaumont asked Carter, "Saving the ones they care about Beaumont.", Carter responded. Suddenly E. Gadd appeared, "I heard what happen, come with me men.", Lt. Clark responded, "But we're gathering up the army Professor.". "Nonsense you go, me and Nobious will do it.", Toadsmorth said reassuringly, "OK professor, men stay here and help these generals.", Capt. Carter ordered, so they did, and Carter, Clark, Kingston, Thomas, and Beaumont left to Luigi's mansion.

"Wow, Luigi sure has a nice place.", Thomas said. "He sure does, but he only spends the weekends here with Daisy occasionally.", E. Gadd added. "Professor? Are you here?", a voice from the stairs and called, "Yes Melody!", the professor responded. The Americans looked and each other with confusion, then, suddenly, a woman with a red dress came down. For Capt. Carter, she was mesmerizing, a masterpiece, he was soon brought back with E. Gadd's voice, "Gentlemen, This is Melody Pianissimo." The Americans took of their hats and greeted her, then came Carter's turn. "Hello...my...nam..ee...is.. Captain... Wilson.. Carter..nice to..meee..eet..you.", he said nervously, in which Melody giggled, which made him blush. They all sat down on the very clean sofas, "You like the woman? Don't you captain?", Beaumont whispered to Carter while chuckling, "For your information Beaumont, a Captain does not discuss his social matters with his men.", Carter replied, to which Beaumont chuckled more. "May I ask what's so funny Mr. Beaumont?", Melody asked, "Oh nothing miss, just a joke the Captain here told me.", Beaumont replied.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Luigi was exhausted, King Boo was sure a lot stronger than the last time, "What's wrong Luigi, boo got your tongue?" King Boo said. "Never!", Luigi said bravely. "Come on then!", King Boo yelled. Luigi needed a strategy, suddenly he thought of a plan, knowing that King Boo becomes reckless when angry, he used trash talk for upper hand. "You know King Boo, I've seen bob-omb ghosts look more better than you! Your hideous!", Luigi said, King Boo getting angry, "Crushed whomps too!", Luigi added, "Why you...", King Boo muttered. "And if you were against Wario with that green cream on his face in a beauty pageant, Wario will win by a landslide! Your repulsive!", Luigi finished with laughing, "Now you'll get it! You Stupid Plumber!", the Enraged King Boo screeched. He charged to Luigi recklessly, running straight into a fire column! This was Luigi's chance, King Boo was weak when on fire, so Luigi used all his and the Poltergust's energy to capture him, and after a few tense minutes, it was over. "Yeah, I'm-a Luigi, Number One!", Luigi cheered, holding up the iconic victory finger sign. He heard a noise and turned around, Daisy's portrait was dissipating, only to reveal Daisy herself. "Daisy! I'm glad you're OK!", Luigi said running over to his Princess, "Oh Luigi! I'm so glad you saved me! Thank You!", Daisy told him, and after gave him a kiss on the nose. "Oh...", Luigi said weakly. "Oh brother", King Boo inside the Poltergust 3000 mumbled. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a bright light, and everything went black.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Take that, you giant shivering ice ball!", Wario said punching the Chief. "Just a little more.", Wario said to himself. "Is that all you have Wario?", Chief Chilly said boastfully, "No, eat this!", Wario said while he delivered a kick to the face. "Grr...", Chief Chilly grumbled. "Now the finishing punch!", Wario yelled, charging at least 40 miles an hour, and delivering a punch that sent the chief of ice straight to the freezing water! "Aahhhh! Curse You Wario, I'll be back!", Chief Chilly yelled while he was sinking into the freezing water. The ice blocking containing Mona and the check melted. "I'm glad you're alright!", Wario said while running in its direction. Mona was waiting with open arms for Wario, but he never came, confused, she looked around and saw Wario kneeling on the floor, "I will never leave you again money, never again!". This made Mona's heart fall, she started crying, until she felt an arm around her. "But I still love you Mona!", Wario said assuringly, but suddenly, a bright light appeared and they too blacked out.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Hahahah", Cosmic Waluigi was chanting, he was clearly winning, Waluigi seemed to be miles away, but he was getting really tired. "Waluigi is so far away, and I'm really tired, eh, I'll go to sleep.", so without hesitating, he fell asleep, _He'll never catch up _he thought. "Errrr.. He's so far away, but it's for Rosalina, I have to keep going.", Waluigi said to himself. After about 20 minutes of running, he could see the key's glimmer, "I'm almost there!", Waluigi exclaimed, and after that he ran like a lightning. "I've got it!", Waluigi celebrated, he danced around and shouted in victory. "Huh..?", Cosmic Waluigi said groggily, "Noo! How could've you have won!? I was so ahead of you!", the Cosmic being complained. "Well, you lost! Loser! I win!", Waluigi said, "NOO!", C. Waluigi said, suddenly he blew up. "Wow, not even I get that mad when I lose! What a loser!", Waluigi said, "Now to free Rosalina!" He took the key and stuck it in the bubble, and the bubble dissipated, revealing Rosalina. But before he could say anything, the bright light appeared and blacked them out.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Petey was getting fried, litterlary, Yoshi found the tactic after he ate the one of the torch's fire and blew it at him. "Ahhh! Curse you Dinosaur!", Petey bellowed after being burned a second time. "That'll teach you to mess with Yoshi!", Yoshi said after burning him, he was going to burn him the third time, but he was smacked by his giant leaves. "Urgh..", Yoshi said after being hit, Petey saw the chance to eat him and charged. It seemed to be the end for Yoshi, but he spotted a familiar flower he had used while helping Mario, as Petey lunged for his food, Yoshi used his tongue to eat the flower, then... Nom! Petey ate Yoshi! "Mmmm, Birdo, your friend was a good lunch." Petey told Birdo while rubbing his stomach and laughing. "Well, I guess it's time to eat you as well, my dessert.", Petey said, facing Birdo, "What the?", Petey screamed. His stomach area was becoming red and smoking, "AAHHH!", Petey yelled. Petey then caught ablaze, and after a few seconds, fell defeated. Yoshi then jumped out of his body, having the ability to breathe fire! "Yoshi!" Birdo yelled, and then she met him with a hug. Suddenly the same light blacked them out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Real Final Battle!

I Do not own Mario franchise, Nintendo does, I just own plot and OCs

_Have You ever wondered how SM64 DS would've ended with all characters fighting Bowser? This is it!_

Mario was just staring at Bowser, waiting for the first move, when suddenly, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi landed next to him. "Ugh... Mario!", Luigi and Wario said, "Yoshi!", Yoshi ended. Suddenly, three crystals appeared next to Peach, they contained Daisy, Mona, and Birdo. "Hold up, and Waluigi?", Wario asked, "That Rosalina's powers managed to overcome mine and teleported them somewhere else. But never mind! You'll pay for foiling my previous plans! All of you!", Bowser replied. "You're on!", the four Heroes said. Bowser, took the first move, as always, jumping off the clown car and sending a paralyzing shock wave, which failed. Luigi and Yoshi did circles around Bowser, confusing him on who he should strike, while Wario and Mario snuck up on him. Mario hit Bowser on the head, knocking him out, while Wario picked him up from his belly and chunked him to a mine, a direct hit! Bowser landed back on the center, "Aahhh, you'll pay for that Fatso!", Bowser growled, and did a strange dance that made the stage Star shaped, "Ain't it too early for that?", Mario asked, "Nonsense plumber!", Bowser responded. He then blew fire toward Wario, burning him, "AHH! BOWSER!", Wario yelled, but Bowser just laughed, oblivious to Yoshi and Luigi behind him. "Hiyah!", Yoshi yelled as he ground pounded Bowser's shell, which hurt him in the process, Luigi then took the opportunity to grab his tail. So Luigi grabbed his tail and swung him around, throwing just far enough to welcome a mine. BOOOOOOMMMMM! Bowser then again blew back to the middle, "You'll pay for that Green 'Stache and DinoFreak.", Bowser yelling at the green duo. Mario the charged him, but he teleported, "Aww come on, I thought that was only in the Fire Sea.", Mario complained, "Not a chance Mario!", Bowser retorted. He then sent another shock wave paralyzing Yoshi, Bowser then saw the chance and charged him, Yoshi stood there helpless, until Luigi stepped in, "Don't worry, Yoshi! Mama Luigi's here!" He then too charged Bowser, and when it seemed that Bowser was going to cream him, Luigi moved out of the way, now Bowser was left heading straight... to Wario's swinging fist... BAM! Bowser flew about 10 feet, "How's that for Fatso?", Wario yelled at Bowser, who was rubbing his face, and Mario saw his chance, but Bowser teleported again. Yoshi then swallowed a fire he shot out and burned Bowser's foot, and Mario tripped him by slide kicking the other. Now Mario got him by the tail, but only one problem, Bowser was inhaling to breathe fire, but then Yoshi wrapped his tongue around his protruded mouth forcing all the pressure to knock him out. "Come on, we don't have much time!", Mario said, "Do we need this Mario?", Wario told Mario, while holding out a bob-omb, "No you take it out Wario!?", Luigi shouted. "Wait, I got an idea!", Mario said, but Bowser was beginning to wake up, in which Yoshi just ground pounded his head. So Wario carried Bowser by his belly, Luigi and Yoshi held his feet to prevent him from kicking, and Mario held his tail with one eye closed as if aiming. "A little tilted Wario.", Mario said, and Wario tilted him up slightly, "That's good!" "What the?!", Bowser finally woke up, "What are you doing?!". Mario made a mischievous smile while lighting the bob-omb, "Arriverdicci Bowser!", Mario yelled, placing the bob-omb on the gap where his shell meets his tail. "No!", Bowser yelled, Luigi and Yoshi let go of his feet, then BOOOOOOMMMMM! The bob-omb exploded, breaking Wario's grip and sending Bowser flying straight to a mine. BOOOOOOMMMMM! The defeated Bowser pummeled down. "You win, have your special ones..", Bowser muttered. Suddenly the crystals cracked and the ladies came down gently. The four heroes meet their respective partners in a hug. Suddenly, the clown car turned on, making the heroes turn back, it was Bowser escaping, "As my father once said, 'He who Koops and gets away, lives to Koop another day!' So long losers!", and with that Bowser left. "Oh, Mario thank you for saving me!", Peach said, "But your Princess is in another castle!", Wario interrupted and gave a playful punch to his cousin while laughing. "Very funny Wario," Mario said and rolled his eyes, "But its my pleasure Princess!". "I think you deserve this.", Peach said while leaning and kissing Mario's nose. "Yeah Weegee, Thank you! Come here.", Daisy said and also kissed Luigi's nose, "Birdo!", Birdo said and "kissed" Yoshi too. The three original heroes blushed madly, and swooned, "Our pleasure!", the three said in unison. "Oh, Wario, come here!", Mona ran to Wario a hugged him, "It's my pleasure, too.", Wario said. "I think this deserves a cake!", Peach said excitedly, "OHHHH YEEAAAHH!", the four heroes yelled in unison. "Let's-a Go!", Mario said, and now fighting to lead the way.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Thank you so much Waluigi!", the Astral Princess said, "It's my pleasure Rosalina!", Waluigi replied. Suddenly, Rosalina gave a small peck to Waluigi's cheek, which made him red, "Oh! You need to bee heading to the castle! I'm sorry." Rosalina said, she then led Waluigi to a launch star, "Goodbye Waluigi!". "Goodbye Rosalina!", Waluigi replied, then launched away.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"We've best be heading to the castle!", Lt. Clark said to Carter, "Yeah, well, nice talking Mr. Gadd, hope we'll see each other soon.", Capt. Carter told E. Gadd. "See you later then!", E. Gadd responded, "Um, Captain?" Melody asked, "Can I go with you?" , "Well, umm... umm..." "He means yes Ma'am", Carter tried to respond but Beaumont finished. "Okay!", Melody said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Well, we're here!", Peach said as they landed in the castle's front yard. "Hey, it's Waluigi!", Wario said, pointing at the lanky man, "Where were you?", Mario asked. "In the Comet Observatory knocked out, until Rosalina woke me up.", Waluigi responded, "Well you missed some action cousin!", Luigi spoke.

"Hey, look! It's our friends!", Daisy said pointing at the Americans. "Howdy guys." Lt. Clark told them, "Hello Mario.", the captain finished. They all greeted them, "You came in time, we were going to have cake!". " Well Princess, about time, I think its time to go back to our home.", Lt. Clark said, in which Capt. Carter and Beaumont looked sad, "Can't you wait? We're having the Recognition Ceremony in 2 days.", Toadsworth said. "OK, then we'll leave but is that cake your talking about? Count me in!", Clark said while running to the castle, along with the others.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Recognition

"I award these medals of bravery to Luigi, Mario, Wario, Yoshi, and Waluigi!", Toadsmorth announced, then the 5 heroes appeared to receive applause and their medals, each made a short speech and left.

"The medal of Leadership goes to: Captain Wilson Carter!", Carter appeared on the stage, unloved in his world, loved in this one, the Earthman who his planet didn't love, was loved here. He was received by many applause and roses, but was surprised when Melody came unto the stage. "Melody?..", Carter said before Melody kissed his cheek, which left him dazed. But soon was brought back and resided.

"For Unity: Lieutenant Benjamin Clark, who accepted his allies even though they were different!", Clark appeared, too, receiving applause before residing.

"For Character: Travis Beaumont!" Beaumont came up, he felt the whippings, but not of the slave owner, but of love, of acceptance, while he receiving applause, he then resided.

"For Perseverance: Lieutenant James Kingston: Who in adversity chose not to give up!", Kingston appeared, heard the applause, took his medal and resided.

"For Wisdom: Corporal David Thomas!" Thomas came and did the same.

After a few more presentations, the Ceremony traveled to Birabuto to the sight of the tunnel, which was where the pipe was, to bid farewell to the Earthmen

"Today, we bid farewell to our fellow friends as they return to their Planet, and to ensure protection for not only them but to us, we will seal this pipe forever." As the Earth men prepared to leave, Captain Carter took the microphone, "Everyone, it has been my decision to not go to Earth and stay here," the crowd stood in shock, "because I have not felt so much appreciation over there as I have here, it doesn't matter if the planets my home, because home is where you feel loved and appreciated. My decision is final!". "Captain are you sure you want this?", Corporal Thomas whispered to him. "Yes Thomas.", he replied. Suddenly Beaumont took the mic, "I've decided to stay too, a word I've heard not too long ago still rings in my head. Your fellow princess said to me: _Don't worry Beaumont, you're equal and free here._ Why would I go back to a planet where they treat me like an animal, were they sell me like property? Going back is utterly preposterous, I rather stay here where I'm free and equal." "Good choice Beaumont.", the Captain told him. Suddenly, Kingston too, took the mic, "I have decided to stay as well, because I am Carter's best friend. Since West Point we have been great friends and I will not leave him now!" "Thank you friend.", Carter told him, "My pleasure", he said.

Soon the other Earthmen said farewell to the people and their three comrades, they could've gone forever, but they sealed the pipe, never to be seen again.

"You made a good choice Cap'", Mario said, trying to comfort his friend, "Yes I did, but I'll miss my men", Capt. Carter responded. "But it's OK, we'll take care of you," Peach said, "We'll build you men a house and a stall for your uh.. horses." "We accept, but before we do that, we'll need to fix the town." Kingston said. "Come on you guys!", Daisy said from the passenger side of a garbage truck, "Yea, come on! We have a town to clean!", Luigi said, who was driving. "Yea that town isn't gonna clean itself!", both Wario Bros. said in unison, who were hanging off the bars, "Yoshi!", Yoshi finished. "Come men, let's-a go!", Capt. Carter said, failing to copy Mario, "Uh, Cap', just work on it OK?", Mario said. And with that, the Americans mounted their horses and with the Heroes rode off to Toad Town, to acceptance, to love, to equality, to freedom, to friendship, to trust, but most of all:

to _home_.

_FIN_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Epilogue/ Sneak Peek

_This is set during the battle for Toad Town_

A huge spaceship orbited the Mushroom World, it seemed to lurk and watch. "So Sarasaland's armies are in the Mushroom Kingdom? Now is my chance to strike and get my Daisy! First I'll rule Sarasaland, then their World!", A voice came from behind a prominent seat in the cockpit. "Ready to strike at your command, Sire." a little robot told the figure on the seat. "Wait till this war is over, then we'll STRIKE!", the figure said again, but slamming his fist on the armrest. "And I'll conquer that world, you'll see," the chair rotated, revealing a purple alien with an evil grin, "You'll see..."


End file.
